


Dichotomy

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet spotlighting a little scene of domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dichotomy

Bill watched unobserved as Laura stood in front of the sink performing the nightly rituals of brushing her teeth and washing her face before bed.

She wore a pair of his boxers, hanging low on her hips though folded several times over at the waist, from which her lovely legs tapered to bare feet. A thin white tee, the tattered hem of which fell short of meeting the worn fabric of the borrowed underwear, left exposed a sliver of pale skin around her middle. And her hair was pinned atop her head in a messy bun, leaving unveiled the elegant length of her neck.

Although Bill had become used to seeing Laura thusly dressed and similarly engaged, he never tired of laying eyes on the guileless woman who so sharply contrasted the contrived presidential persona of her alter ego.

When she reached up to remove the clips from her hair, Bill made his presence known.

"Don't," he said, caught her startled gaze in the mirror as he stepped into the head.

He came to a stop behind her and covered with his own the hand Laura had stilled on hearing his voice, laced his fingers with hers and, lowering her arm, wrapped her tightly in an embrace.

"I like it up," he whispered and dipped his head to nip at her neck.

As Laura leaned back and sighed, Bill’s mouth worked to raise her skin to goose flesh, her nipples to stiff peaks. He slid their linked hands from the swell of her belly into the front of her shorts, pressed Laura's slender finger to her clit.

Bill’s skilled attention to her neck, the rhythmic pressure of their combined movements, brought Laura quickly to orgasm.

President Roslin wore her locks long. Laura let her hair down by pulling it up.


End file.
